Many individuals enjoy decorating personal areas with articles that appeal to them. In many cases, homes and work areas are adorned with plants, pictures of loved ones, artwork, degrees or personal achievement awards, and wall tapestries, to name a few. Oftentimes, certain areas within the home or office are designated for placing important reminders and organizing information relating to future dates. Perhaps the most common way of marking time is with a calendar.
Typically, calendars and calendar devices are organized to present a complete year, a month of the year, a week of the year or a single day. Many calendars are adapted to receive information placed thereon as reminder of events, appointments, or other notational information. As such, calendars are commonly found in an area where they are both conspicuous and easily accessible, and can be found hanging from a wall, a door, or other vertical support surface.
Many companies that manufacture calendars have strived to create a functional calendar, but also one that will serve a decorative purpose due to their high visibility. As a result, a multitude of calendars are available on the market varying in size, shape, organization, as well as the associated decorative theme. Many calendars found today go beyond providing a simple matrix of rows and columns, and devote space for notations to accommodate the many uses that calendars serve.
Despite the usefulness of these various calendars in receiving written information, a problem exists which has long been unresolved. Due to the anatomy of the human body, most comfortable writing is done on a slant. For right-handed people, it is known that the best writing technique occurs where the writer slants his/her writing away from the body when moving left to right. For left-handed writers, when writing left to right, writing is slanted toward the body. Existing calendars, especially those hung from a vertical support surface, have failed to recognize this need. As a result, writing directly onto the calendars has been equally inconvenient for both right and left handed writers. The present invention is directed to meeting this need.